


Retired Guardians

by childofyue



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofyue/pseuds/childofyue
Summary: The continuing adventures of the retired couple and their adopted niece.... plus two other people who decided to tag along.





	1. The Last Night On Earth

As she was packing, Mirai Sarutobi could not believe her luck.  She also cursed it.

“ _Why must it always be me…”_ the young chuunin whispered to herself as she angrily stuffed her belongings into her bag.

 

* * *

 

*The day prior*

 

Wandering through the crowded streets of the Leaf Village’s busy shopping district, Mirai pauses in her steps and looks around at all the new generation of genin enjoying family time with their parents.  With the father she never met in her mind, Mirai just sighs and continues walking.  Her wandering eyes spot Boruto having a conversation with Shino who seems to be hiding a toy behind his back.  The smile that appeared on her face quickly faded when she thought back to the last time she encountered the son of the seventh Hokage.  Still reeling from being humiliated by two genin, she uttered multiple curses under her breath as she walked head first into another pedestrian.

“Watch where you’re going Mirai!!” the other person said as Mirai started to collect her bearings.

“Wait who are…. Oh, hey Konohamaru.” She replied as her cousin helped her up and they began to walk the streets together. 

“What are you doing out here by yourself?  I thought your mom would’ve been with you today.” He asked while enjoying a pastry he purchased from a local stall.

“To be honest, she wanted to spend the day with me… but ever since you left me hanging on a bridge I’ve only spent my free time training.  I’m sorry, but.. I just feel -inadequate- knowing I just may be passed up by this new class of genin.  All of the great heroes of the Leaf were jonin by the time they were my age..”  Mirai really didn’t intend on spilling her thoughts to her cousin, but she is usually terrible at hiding things from him, a trait he always adored. 

Konohamaru just smiled and handed her a piece of paper and said “Here, it’s a mission from the Hokage.  You are to report to him first thing tomorrow morning.”, then took off, leaving a befuddled Mirai behind while looking at the letter which stated:

_Mirai Sarutobi,_

_After your admirable performance in the Land of Hot Water, I’ve decided to assign you a new mission going to Getsukagure, located in the Crescent Moon Kingdom within the Southern Seas.  I will give more details during your mission briefing._

_Signed,_

_Nanadaime Hokage_

_Naruto Uzumaki._

“Finally, I’m being recognized for my skills!” Mirai hollered as she started to flagrantly skip through the streets on the way back home, eager to tell her mother the good news.

The next morning, she reported to the Hokage’s office as she was told, Naruto greeted her with a warm smile as he began her mission briefing.

“To keep it brief, I’m assigning you and two of my best jonin to an S-rank level mission in Getsukagure.  The Moon Kingdom’s regent, Michiru Tsuki, has fallen under ill health and it’s feared another coup may take place, similar to the one that happened two decades ago.  His son, Hikaru Tsuki, has requested our aid and I happily obliged.  You three are to assess the situation and immediately report your findings via coded message back to me.  Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Mirai replied before asking “Who are the other two…”

“They are waiting at your house.” Was all Lord Hokage said before dismissing her. 

After leaving the Hokage’s office, Mirai could barely contain her excitement as she sprinted home.  She has been training for this day, fiercely devoting herself to everything assigned to her to the point where she was forced to take a vacation and relax.  Not now however, ‘ _playtime is over_ ’ she thought before turning the handle to her front door.

 

And her excitement disappeared within an instant. 

 

Sitting in the living room having tea with her mother were none other than Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy, the two war heroes whom she ‘guarded’ during her so-called mission to the Land of Hot Water.    

“Hiiii” Kakashi said as he greeted her, Mirai could tell he was grinning from ear to ear under his mask. 

Positive that all the color on her face disappeared, Mirai finally recovered from the shock and asked, “Just what is going on?”

“You’ve been training harder than ever, so knowing the rapport you set up with Kakashi and Guy on your previous mission away from the Village I asked the Hokage if it was suitable to add you to their journey to the Crescent Moon Kingdom which he happily obliged.” Kurenai answered before taking a sip of tea and continuing.  “You’re not going under false pretenses this time, this is a real mission and a real opportunity to train with two of the most decorated war heroes, so I want you to take full advantage of this.”

Detecting the authoritarian tone in the last part of her mother’s answer, Mirai decided not to say anything and started her march toward her bedroom to pack when Guy cut in “Just like old times!!”

“It wasn’t that long ago Guy-sensei…” Mirai deadpanned before going to pack.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

While she was packing, Mirai found a map leading to the Crescent Moon Kingdom and tried to hold in her excitement.  Yes, she was playing bodyguard for Kakashi and Guy again but the trek to their mission destination was a very long one and surely the two veteran jonin would make many stops along the way and she would use those opportunities to train under the best.  Plus, she gets to finally update her old map, which happened to be given to her as a present by Guy-sensei’s student, Rock Lee, for her 11th birthday.  It was an heirloom from his journey to Getsukagure many years ago with Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. 

“Maybe it won’t be so bad” she said to herself as she packed the last of her items into her bag and headed back out to the family room.  Upon spotting her, Kakashi noticed the full uniform she was wearing and merely noted “It is extremely hot down there, and since this mission is a tad last minute, we hadn’t had a chance to be issued proper summer uniforms.  Don’t worry, Guy and I will take care of buying casual summer wear on our first stop so don’t worry about changing just yet.”

“Kakashi-sensei, I can buy my own..” Mirai was cut off when she heard a banging on her front door.  The veteran jonin noticed Mirai’s confused face after she peered through the peephole and cautiously opened the door. 

Waiting on the other side was the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade and her long-time companion Shizune.

“Lady Tsunade…. Can we help you?” Mirai asked wondering why the retired Hokage was at her doorstep so early in the morning.

Putting on an expression eerily similar to Guy’s ‘Nice Guy Pose’, Tsunade answered, “A little bird told me…”

At those words, multiple sets of eyes peered directly at Shizune.

“That you three were heading to the Crescent Moon Kingdom.  So, I just left the Hokage’s office requesting that I accompany you on your journey.  It’s a dangerous trip, so who better than two former Hokages, a legendary war hero, and their ‘jonin-in-training’ to investigate just what is going on down there.  I felt that it was a right thing to do!” 

An endearing explanation surely, until one remembers just what exactly powers Getsukagure’s economy.

“You just want to gamble.” Guy, Kakashi and Kurenai said in unison. 

“You brats think so low of me!” Tsunade retorted with an obviously manufactured look of shock on her face.  “You honestly believe I would dishonor the legacy of Lord Third and use this mission intended to nurture his dearest granddaughter’s growth into a fine kunoichi as a mere ploy to gamble away what little money I have?!?!” The retired Hokage took Mirai into a crushing hug in a feeble attempt to prove her point.

The three veteran ninja looked at each other, then back at Tsunade who has poor Mirai in a vice grip-like hug and simply said “Yes.”

“Whatever, Shizune and I are coming anyway.” Tsunade said with finality.

“Lady Tsunade,  I….I can’t breathe” Mirai croaked out before Tsunade realized the predicament she put the young chuunin in and released her hold.

Sighing, and not wanting to continue this anymore, Kakashi said “Well, our little group is a bit too high profile to travel to Getsukagure without attracting significant attention.  We must leave as soon as possible, so we’ll shop for casual clothes at the nearest village along the way.  Sound good Mirai?”

“It’s your call Kakashi-sensei.” Mirai replied, her face obviously questioning why the veteran ninja would ask her.

“Like your mother said, this is a training mission for you.  When you become a jonin you’re going to have to make these decisions, especially when your lead a team of genin.  So…” Kakashi grabs Shizune and Tsunade by the shoulders and leads them in front of Mirai, motioning them to get on both knees as if they were child size.  He beckons Guy to roll behind them in which he started making bunny ears behind their heads.  The four veteran ninja put on hilariously cheesy smiles and shouted “Lead us Mirai-sensei!!” in harmony.

Mirai’s face flushed a deep crimson in embarrassment and hilarity.  Never would she thought growing up that she would ‘lead’ a team consisting of Kakashi Hatake, Lady Tsunade, Might Guy, and Shizune.    “Alright?” was all she can muster before succumbing into a laughing fit. 

A teary Guy threw his arms over Kakashi and Shizune and cried out “Reliving our days of being genin fresh out of the academy!!!  How youthful!!”  His excitement, however, was subdued after a death stare from Tsunade, who was approaching the age of thirty by the time her younger counterparts graduated from the Academy.  Clearing his throat, the green spandex-clad ninja put out his right hand out and shouted “Team Mirai on three!”.  After a minute of white noise and clear hesitance from his teammates, Kakashi, recalling a similar situation with Neji Hyūga many moons ago said “He’s not going to put his hand up until we participate so just get it over with.”.  One after another: Kakashi, Mirai, Shizune, then Tsunade put their hands on top of Guy’s and with all the enthusiasm they can muster (a/n – none), they chanted “1..2…3… go team”.   

 

 

* * *

 

 

After saying their goodbyes to Kurenai, the mission team left her home and proceeded towards the village gate.  Guy, who is being pushed by Kakashi told the rest of the group to go and meet them right outside the village while he and Kakashi relay a quick message to Naruto.  With the rest of the team out of sight, Guy looks up at Kakashi and softly asked “Why didn’t you have my back in there?  You know I love to rally my team right before a mission.”

Kakashi shrugged, “I thought you liked when I play the ‘cool’ and ‘hip’ role.”

Guy started to stand up on his good foot, in the years since the war Kakashi quickly learned what the other wants when he does that, so he wrapped his arms around Guy’s neck and gently pressed their foreheads together.   

Guy, not quite meeting Kakashi’s gaze yet whispered “Not at my expense….”

He never liked when Kakashi made him look like a fool, but in order to keep up the appearance that they are merely ‘eternal rivals’ rather than ‘old men who got engaged the minute Kakashi retired’, some sacrifice is required, including occasionally embarrassing Guy.  It was Guy’s idea to hide their relationship from the public, fearing the massive backlash Kakashi would face as Hokage.  After retirement, the couple continued keep their relationship under wraps.  Only this time, they aren’t very subtle about it and are positive most of the village figured them out by now.  Still, the hidden kisses and swift tender touches are highly intoxicating, so they aren’t in a rush to go public just yet. 

Moving his hand up to slowly stroke the back of Guy’s neck, Kakashi whispered “I had hoped it would’ve been just you and I on this trip.  I had a surprise set up for us right after we finished this mission.  Mirai’s addition is always welcome, but now we have to make sure my predecessor doesn’t spend all of our money once we arrive in the Crescent Moon Kingdom.”

A chuckle escaped Guy’s mouth and he finally looked at his lover’s eyes “That’s what Mirai is for, Rival”, and quickly removed Kakashi’s mask to press a kiss to his mouth.  After replacing his mask, Guy sat back down in his chair and said “Let’s meet the rest of the group, our young chuunin is probably growing impatient!”, then the couple made their way to the village gates. 

 

 


	2. Take Me Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like filler, just the way Naruto is supposed to be. If you hadn't read Konoha Shinden: Steam Ninja Scrolls, I'd suggest you reading it before reading this chapter.... or this fic even.
> 
> **Now with shortened title**

“What is taking Kakashi-sensei and Guy-sensei so long?” Mirai wondered, pacing back and forth between Tsunade and Shizune, the latter wearing a smirk on her face.

“’Relaying a message to Naruto’ my foot, they’re probably behind Ichiraku’s dumpster reenacting a scene from one of Kakashi’s books.”  Shizune cooed, the true nature of Kakashi and Guy’s relationship was popular gossip among the older kunoichi of the Leaf Village.  “I’ve worked with Kakashi during his time as Hokage, he thought he was clever deploying shadow clones while he went home to have ‘private time’, I saw right through his promiscuity!!”

Tsunade, hearing enough, retorted “You have no concrete proof, and that’s why it’s just gossip amongst you women who have no love lives and just talk about everyone else.”

Shizune shot back “You were right there with us!”

“How dare you!” Tsunade shouted with her fist tightly balled up in the air, as poor Mirai who is completely lost of what is going on interjected “uhhh….”

With that, the attention of the older women turned towards the young ninja, resulting in a large gulp that emanated from Mirai’s throat.  Shizune was the first to ask, “You were with Kakashi and Guy during their ‘mission’, tell me!  Were they romantic? Did they sleep together? “ Mirai’s interrogator was only inches from her face until Tsunade pushed her former subordinate out the way “Did they kiss? Did they call each other cute names?”

Looking at Tsunade with a side-eye that was blessed from the gods themselves, Shizune said “I thought you were above ‘mere gossip’ Lady Tsunade….”

“I’m a former Hokage, I have to ask the important questions” was all Tsunade got out before their conversation was interrupted.

“What questions?” Kakashi asked as he walked up to the group with Guy being pushed in front of him. 

Putting their hands up in faux innocence, both older kunoichi yelled out “NOTHING!!”, shocked that the subjects of their questioning arrived without making a sound.

Flustered from the chaos, Mirai exhaled, thankful that the two shinobi arrived before she had to answer any questions.  With a smile, she thought back to a moment after her mission in the Land of Hot Water.

 

* * *

 

 

*Four months ago*

 

“Village Hidden Under the Northern Lights…” Mirai said in a questioning tone, as the trio approached the final stop before their return to the Hidden Leaf.  They were already behind schedule, and Kakashi’s insistence that they stop in this particular town wasn’t helping things.  Still, the name of this small village seems awfully familiar to her, but she can’t quite put a finger on it.  Looking up at the sky, the young chuunin noted “that isn’t an appropriate name for this place.”

“That’s because you have to wait until nightfall to see them Mirai-kun.” Kakashi replied in a playful tone and continued “At midnight, all of the lights in this village are shut off to minimize light pollution, allowing the Northern Lights to shine at their brightest.  Also, during this time of year, the pyreflies at Eien Lake are fully illuminated.  However, it is a bit of a trek to get there since the lake is situated deep in the forest , nevertheless, the scenery is a very romantic experience.”

Raising her eyebrow, Mirai eyed the veteran ninja and wondered “Do you speak of personal experience?”

Kakashi shook his head sideways, reached in his bag and wondered why the object he was going to show Mirai was missing.  Turns out, Guy had taken it out his bag while he was talking and displayed the worn but very familiar book to Mirai.  “It’s the setting of the final chapter in Make Out Tactics, Jiraiya spent a considerable amount of time writing this book in the local hot springs here.  This is another place Kakashi wanted to visit, but Mirai… remember to never read these novels and stick to the book I gave you to maintain your youthful vigor!!!”

After Kakashi snatched the book out of Guy’s hands, he continued “I would’ve liked to spend the night here, but seeing as you are eager to get home, Guy and I will only spend an hour in the hot springs”. In a quick motion, Kakashi swiped the chakra blades out of Mirai’s pack and finished “you will too, enjoy yourself.”

Defeated, Mirai begrudgingly headed inside the hot springs, dressed down, and rested her tired body in the heated water.  ‘ _Northern Lights Village..Eien Lake… where have I heard all of this before…’_

A few hours later, Kakashi wheeled Guy out to a visibly flustered Mirai.  They were well behind schedule and won’t make it back to the Leaf Village before nightfall, all thanks to a poorly timed and lengthy call from the Hokage.  Thinking ahead, Mirai already went to the local inn and made reservations for their rooms all the while praying her mother won’t berate her when they finally came home.  Tenten’s assurances about Kurenai’s mood did nothing to quell Mirai’s fears because quite frankly, the weapons specialist doesn’t know Kurenai like her daughter does.  No matter, she’ll have this final night of relaxation in this beautiful town before facing her mother later.

When night fell, Mirai looked up at the illuminated sky and told herself to never doubt Kakashi-Sensei again. Even with the brightly lit stores operating after dusk, the Northern Lights were a sight to behold, she can’t imagine what they would look like at midnight. 

“WHOA!” Mirai yelped out as she felt her feet fall out from under her, grunting as she landed seated into something soft.  Whirling her head around to eye the perpetrator, she spots Kakashi smiling softly at her.  Turning to her left, she observes Guy standing on his hands who proceeds to flash his patented ‘Nice Guy Pose’.  Mirai glances down and notices that she’s sitting in Guy’s wheelchair.  After taking a minute to analyze her current situation she finally asks, “What is going on?l”

Kakashi was the first to answer “You’ve done an extraordinary job on this mission, so kick up your feet and enjoy your night.  Guy has already decided he’s going to challenge you to a sushi eating contest, so I hope your stomach is empty.”  As Mirai was getting ready to protest, she was interrupted by Guy “If you don’t like the wheelchair, I can always carry you on top of my one leg all over town while I walk on my hands!”

“Believe me.” Kakashi cut in, “He can.  Just ask Tenten after she won a tonfa sparring contest against him last month, and all she wanted was dinner.”

“Wait, don’t I get a say in this?” Mirai quipped.

All she heard was a simple “Nope.”

Horrified at the prospect of being carried across town like a circus act, Mirai relaxed in the wheelchair as Kakashi wheeled her to various festivities and points of interest across town with Guy walking on his hands next to them.  As they were seated in a booth right before Guy’s impeding sushi challenge, Kakashi wiggled his eyebrows at Guy then proceeded to look at Mirai with a silly expression on his face.

“So, Mirai-kun.  You’re at that age where teenagers and their hormones do crazy things.  Are you interested in any boooooys?”, Kakashi exaggerated the final word of the sentence, putting his hands interlocked under his chin while fluttering his eyelids.

Mirai’s choked on her water while her face turned into a shade of red that rivals Kushina Uzumaki’s hair.  Guy on the other hand was struggling to hold in vicious laughter, if only to spare poor Mirai further embarrassment.

“Kakashi-sensei..w…wha…”

Somewhat recovering from his amusement, a tearful Guy placed his hand on Mirai’s shoulder and shouted “Don’t be embarrassed young one!  I always told my students, love is apart of youth!! You should cherish it and never run from your feelings!!  So, who is this young man that captured your heart?”

Seeing the anxious eyes of the veteran ninja, Mirai gathered her thoughts and started “Well, he is not exactly a shinobi….”

Guy, with his hand still on her should replied “It doesn’t matter if he is a shinobi or not.  As long as you two love each other, that’s what counts.”

Smiling, Mirai continued “He’s a photographer, a bit older than I am…. But he doesn’t quite exactly know who I am.  One day I’ll gather the courage to approach him…”

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the chuunin, inquiring “Just how old is he?  And do you know his name?” to which Mirai replied “I don’t know how old he is exactly, but I can tell you how he looks:  Brown hair, gray eyes like the sky during a morning rain, wears purple cosmetic stripes over his eyes, and has a cute mole...

….I think his name is Sukea.” Mirai finished, glancing across the table to see Kakashi and Guy who both turned paler than Inojin’s father, mouths agape, struggling to form a single word.

“What’s wrong?” Mirai asked, her face giving off a look of confusion.

The former Hokage blurted out “Umm, he’s dead.  Gone.  Passed away.  Sharks ate him. No.  You can’t see him.  He doesn’t exist. He disappeared.  He moved to a far away land.  That’s it.  He moved.  Forget him.  Next subject.”

“Wha..”

Guy wrapped his arms against Mirai and pulled her into a hug and started crying a flood of tears into her shoulder “Oh, to be heartbroken at such a young age!  But it is all apart of youth!  You’ll find someone better!! I promise!!”

After Guy released his hug, the young shinobi looked at both older men with a somber face, in which Kakashi looked away, not being able to look the heartbroken girl in the eye.

Suddenly a giggle escaped her throat.

Which turned into gut-splitting laughter, to the befuddlement of the veteran ninja.

“Kakashi-sensei, I knew Sukea was you the entire time!  You should’ve seen both of your faces!!”  Mirai hollered out, trying her hardest to calm down her amusement. Guy, angry he got pranked a second time by the chuunin muttered “I knew Tenten’s bad habits were contagious….”

A visibly relieved Kakashi asked, “How did you know?”

“My mother told me during my chuunin exams, she wanted to give me a leg up on the other candidates about this weird photographer going around town taking pictures.  ‘Don’t fall for Kakashi’s stupid tricks’ she said.”

An agitated Kakashi replied “Remind me to write Kurenai a strongly worded letter about cheating.”

After dinner which involved Mirai defeating Guy in a sushi eating challenge, they all went back to the inn to retire for the night.  For some strange reason, Mirai woke up a little after midnight feeling restless.  She looked out the window and marveled at the Northern Lights in full illumination.  “Wow…” Mirai breathed, as she again wondered why this town was so familiar to her.  Curious if the older shinobi were up, she quietly walked across the hall to their room to see if they were awake. 

Strangely, the door was cracked, Mirai knocked softly on the door before letting herself in.  She glanced over at the bed rolls to see that they were both empty.  Worried, the chuunin sprinted back to her room, grabbed her chakra blades and a pair of shoes, then jumped out the window into the cool night of the Northern Lights village.  Thinking back to the chat she had with Kakashi, Mirai darted into the forest to Eien Lake, hoping that her compatriots were only sightseeing.  As she approached the clearing to the lake, she spots two familiar figures sitting on the lake shore together.  Relieved, she starts to turn around and return to the hotel in order to respect their privacy. 

However, an inkling feeling told her to stick around for a bit, mainly the fact she can’t shake the aura of familiarity that surrounds this place.  She climbs up the nearest tree to get a better view of the older shinobi, using a noise amplifying technique she learned from her mother, Mirai starts to listen in on their conversation.

Surrounded by pyreflies emitting a warm turquoise color, Guy and Kakashi sat together in silence, looking up at the Northern Lights.  Guy was the first to speak “The Eternal Lake… what a lovely name.”

Kakashi leans his head on Guy’s shoulder, earning a gasp from Mirai who was watching over them.

As Guy wraps an arm around his shoulder, Kakashi replies “Legends say that when two people swim in this lake together, they will be spiritually connected to each other for an eternity.”

Turning his face towards Kakashi’s, Guy replied with a somewhat serious tone in his voice, “I told you when we were kids that you are my man of destiny, my eternal rival.  We don’t need some lake to tell us that.”

Kakashi only nodded his head, a mischievous smirk forming on his face.  Guy, unfortunately being all too familiar with that look, mouthed "Oh no...." before his lover grabbed him by the waist and hurled him into the lake. 

Spurting the water out of his mouth and nose, Guy complained “Rival why did you do that??  Now I must dry out my cast again!!” to which Kakashi laughed and said, “Just a super serious science experiment to test out the theory.” Without a care in the world Kakashi lept in the air, diving in the lake fully clothed to join Guy.  After having a water splashing battle in which they didn’t care who won, Guy stood up on his good foot, water coming up a little past his knee.  Kakashi followed him, enclosing Guy within his embrace and pressing their foreheads together. 

Keep one arm wrapped around Guy, Kakashi took his right hand and intertwined his fingers with his lovers.  The couple just stood there in that position for what seems like an eternity before Kakashi started talking

“Mere words cannot express how much I love you, Might Guy.” he took a pause to admire Guy’s dark eyes, enveloping him with a warmth he can’t even describe, and continued “I wasn’t lying when I said I’ll move heaven and earth just to heal your leg.”

Guy put a finger to Kakashi’s lips “And I wasn’t lying when I said just having you with me is all I would ever need….. ever. And whether I have two good legs, one leg, or none…. I will love you until time starts to cease, and we are floating off into the cosmos.”

Kakashi reaches into his shirt and pulls out a necklace with a ring attached to it, in which Guy does the same.  Their engagement rings each has a special meaning to them; Guy’s ring was crafted from scrap metal left over from Pain’s assault of the Leaf Village while Kakashi’s was forged from metal created when Guy opened the 8th Gate, melting the land around him during the Night Guy attack.  Two symbols of when they both were supposed to die, but fate somehow kept them alive and brought them together, ensuring they live out the rest of their lives as one.

“Soon.” Kakashi whispers, before lowering his mask and pressing his lips to Guy’s.  Holding on to each other, the lovers submersed themselves back into the lake, floating aimlessly in each other arms under the aurora lit skies.

Still watching perched in the tree above them, a single tear fell from Mirai’s eye as visions of her youth flooded her memory, finally realizing why she knows of this place:

_Looking at her newly acquired map, a token from the Hokage’s office under Hiruzen Sarutobi’s reign, a nine-year-old Mirai denotes an unknown village with a forested lake right beside it and asks her mother “Mom, what is this?”.  Kurenai briefly pauses making dinner and comes to sit next her daughter on the sofa.  She looks at the area her daughter is pointing at, then a quiet gasp escapes her.  Trying to contain her emotions, Kurenai simply tells her daughter “That’s the Village Hidden Under the Northern Lights, and that’s Eien Lake right next to it…_

_…..where your father and I first said we loved each other….”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Mirai??  Mirai?!  Mirai Sarutobi snap out of it!!!” Tsunade yelled before hitting the chuunin on the back of her head.  “Ow!” she yelped in protest while rubbing her wound.  “I apologize Lady Tsunade, I was umm… thinking about our itinerary!  I think Amai Village in the Land of Tea would be a good first stop.”

“It’s your call Team Leader.”  Kakashi replied while leaning on Guy’s wheelchair handles. 

“Okay then guys, let’s do this?” Mirai said with uncertainty in her voice to which Guy quipped “More confidence in your voice!!  It’s your springtime of youth young Mirai!”

“Let’s do this!!!” the appointed team leader yelled, motioning her team to get on the road.

Mirai never spoken a word to anyone about what she saw at Eien Lake all those months ago, though she suspects at least Kakashi knew of her presence there, but he never said anything to her about it.  Still, she feels that it brought her bond with Guy and Kakashi closer than ever and she would never betray them by divulging details of their relationship with two nosy kunoichi.  This is a long trip however, and she already suspects Tsunade and Shizune may be scheming something, so she must stay alert. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. I am so sorry. The flashback in this chapter was not supposed to be this long, I got a bit carried away. I promise the adventure begins next chapter.  
> Oh, and my chapter titles are based off songs I'm listening to while I write these.  
> Oh... and the Kakagai scene was definitely inspired by Final Fantasy X.... sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
